Family Reunion
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: When a blast from the past returns your world is shaken to the core. You just hope the day doesn't end like it did all those years ago.
1. A Blast from the Past

"Dr. Knight, Dr. Hardy!" Connie calls over to me and Ethan. "We've got an incoming RTA. ETA 5 minutes. I want you two, to take charge."

Connie leaves me and Ethan to deal with the arrivals. I place an arm around my brother's shoulders.

"Ready, Nibbles?" I ask.

Ethan looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"What?" I ask pretending to act innocently.

"Cal, the nickname. It's Dr. Hardy when we're at work."

"Ah, right. Sorry" I reply holding my hands up in mock defence. "Well, then _Dr. Hardy_ are you ready?"

Ethan nods. Just then the doors to the ED burst open and in come Dixie and Iain with the first patient.

"Alright, this is..." But, Dixie doesn't finish her sentence because the moment they come through the door both me and Ethan immediately recognise who the patient is. I stand frozen for a moment not quite believing what I'm seeing. Suddenly, I come out of my thoughts and my brotherly instincts take over.

"Eth, go to cubicles. I'll deal with this." I whisper to my brother.

"No way, Cal! Connie told us we both need to deal with this RTA." Ethan replies back.

"I said I'll deal with it! Just go to cubicles." I order.

Ethan huffs and walks away. I hear him mumble to himself, "Connie isn't going to pleased."

I sigh. You know Connie isn't going to be pleased, but at that moment in time I don't really care. I slowly take the trolley as the two paramedics come up and roll into RESUS.

"Can we get him over to Bay 4." I instruct.

"Alright, on my count. 1...2...3" Dixie calls.

The two paramedics leave me to deal with the patient. Lofty hooks the patient up on to a machine.

"Lofty, I want full FBCs, U & Es and 1 litre of saline. Can you also fast scan CT and full chest and neck x-ray." I order.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Knight. Can you hear me?" I ask, remaining professional as I shine a torch in my patient's eyes.

My patient looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello, son."


	2. Daddy's Here

"Hello, son."

When I hear those two words come out my blood boils. I'm amazed he has the guts to call me his son after what he's done to me and Ethan. Our father had left our mother 24 years ago when I was only 10 and Ethan was 6. Since then I've decided our father was dead to us.

"You have no right to call me your son." I whisper to him through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Caleb. And how's that brother of yours? Still the same old Ethan he was? Not really succeeding in much?"

Our father's never really liked Ethan. He's always believed Ethan wouldn't amount to anything when he grew up. Well, our father's wrong. Ethan is a better man than he'd ever been.

"It's Cal, by the way. And yeah, Ethan's fine. But, he's not what you thought he'd be."

"Oh? He's finally made a success of himself." Our father replies sarcastically.

I dare not answer him. I know what he'll do if I did. He would just find some other nasty comment to say about Ethan.

"How we doing on that CT scan?" I ask Lofty, not wanting to talk to our father anymore.

"Uh, yeah. CT will be ready to receive him in about 10 minutes."

I nod. I tell Lofty I'm going out to fill in the forms and ask him to keep an eye on the monitor.  
_

 _Ethan's P.O.V_

I understand why Cal wanted I to keep away from him, but I'm an adult now. I don't need looking after. I take my gloves off in frustration and throw them into the disposal bin.

"Hey, you okay?" Robyn asks me sensing something's wrong.

"Yeah, couldn't be better."

"Is it Cal?"

"When isn't it Cal?" I say with a sigh.

Robyn chuckles slightly. She suddenly remembers something.

"Oh, yeah. Connie wants to see you in her office." With that she leaves and returns to her patients.

"Great." I say to myself.

Reaching Connie's office I hesitate slightly. There is a nagging feeling in my head that I know why she wants to see me. But, the again how would she know. Surely, Cal couldn't have talked to her already? Knocking on the door I wait for a response.

"Come in."

I push the door open. I see Connie at her desk and she looks up from the computer screen as I stand in front of the door with my hands behind my back.

"Ah, Dr. Hardy. Do you know why I called you into my office?" She asks, hands folded together upon the desk.

I shake my head nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

I don't answer her. She continues.

"I thought I gave you strict orders that I wanted you and Dr. Knight to lead the incoming RTA?"

I nod.

"Well, what exactly are you doing in cubicles then?!" She demands.

"Um..." I begin to say, but Connie cuts you off abruptly.

"I don't want your excuses, Dr. Hardy. I'll have a word with Dr. Knight. In the meantime I want you to return to your patients. But, I warn you, don't ever disobey me again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Beauchamp."

Connie gestures with her head for me to leave. I close the door behind me.

"Cal's going to be in big trouble." I say to myself.  
_

 _Cal's P.O.V_

I'm in reception just finishing off writing up my patient's notes when I the sound of high heels clicking down the corridor. I brace myself for what I'm about to hear.

"Dr. Knight. A word in my office."

I put down the pen I'm holding and follow Connie into her office.

"Look, before you..." but, I'm cut off.

"I've already told Dr. Hardy that I didn't want any excuses. Why on earth did you disobey my orders?" Connie inquires.

"Well, if you would let me finish my sentence you would know why." I respond.

"DON'T use that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry, but if I could finish what I was going to say?"

"Fine. Tell me why you decided to go against my orders." Connie asks.

'The patient that was involved in the RTA, well we...me and Ethan kind of know who he is."

"What do you mean 'kind of know who he is?"

"He's our father."

Connie is quiet for a moment.

"Cal, why didn't you say something as soon as he was brought in?"

"Because he's been dead to us for 24 years."

"Well, seeing he is your father you can't treat him. I'll get Zoe to take over from you."

"He's not my father. He never was. Not since he left our mother."

"Still, I can't have a family member treat him."

Although I'm glad Connie tells me Zoe's going to take over, he's still technically my patient.

"I still want to treat him."

"Cal..."

"Look, Connie. If you're worried about emotions overruling my professionalism then you don't have to worry. I feel nothing for him."

"Very well. You may treat him, but I will still get Zoe to supervise you. If anything goes wrong you let her take over, understand?"

I nod in reply.


	3. Reasons Known

_Ethan's P.O.V_

I don't want to see him, but at the same time I kind of want to. I walk to where he is being kept in RESUS. My father spots me the minute I enter.

"Ah, look who we have here. Scardy Ethan." I hear your father call me the name he used to call me when I was little.

"Cal, told me you'd changed. I see you're a doctor now. Not a good one I imagine."

"You can't hurt me now. You can never hurt me, not ever again." I tell him bravely as I edge closer to the bed.

My father just chuckles.

"We'll see about that!"

Before I have time to react he grabs me by the collar bringing me closer to his face.

"I should have finished this when I had the chance." He whispers in my face.  
_

 _Cal's P.O.V_

I walk up to the doors of RESUS and immediately my eye catches what's going on in there. I see our father grab Ethan by the collar.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" I shout.

My father doesn't listen to me. It's a good thing the test results came back all clear because it seems your father is feeling a lot better than when he did when he was brought in. He ignores me and holds Ethan in a headlock. Picking up a scalpel and holding it against Ethan's neck our father backs away towards the other side of the room.

"You know, _Cal_ I should have done this a long time ago." Our father spits out.

I'm too busy focusing on the scene in front of me that I don't notice Zoe and Lofty are in the room too.

"Cal, can you please tell me what is happening here?" Zoe asks trying to calm the situation down.

"This is my father. He left me and Ethan when we kids and hasn't seen us since." I explain to her.

"Okay. But, why is he holding Ethan with a scalpel to his neck."

"Because he's here to finish what he started." I reply, my voice cracking as I speak. I turn back to my father and try to reason with him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Please, just let him go." I plead as I see Ethan start to tremble in our father's grip.

"Now, why would I do that? I should have killed you and him a long time ago. I NEVER WANTED YOU!" Our father tells you. "But, the only reason why I put up with you was because of your mother. I loved her."

"You never loved her!" Ethan says.

"Yes, I did! Then you come along and spoil everything!"

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS OUR MOTHER! AND THAT'S WHAT MOTHERS DO! THEY LOVE THEIR CHILDREN, SO SHOULD FATHERS!" I yell back at him.

"Cal, calm down. Shouting is not going to help this situation." Zoe tells me, trying to calm me down.

"He needs to understand what he did to our family!" I reply.

"Why do hate us?" I pause. "Why do you hate Ethan?"

I know our father hates Ethan more than me but, I never understood why. Whenever we were kids our father would praise me on a regular basis but, never Ethan.

"You don't understand it do you? You could have been something, Cal."

"I am something. I'm a doctor."

"Yeah, but you still aren't progressing up the ladder are you. You're stuck behind him!" Our father says, indicating to Ethan.

" _He_ happens to be your son, my brother! So what if I'm stuck behind him? So what if he's a lot smarter than me. HE STILL YOUR SON! AND SO AM I! And just so you know, if it will make you happy Ethan isn't progressing either. We both failed our exams!"

"I would expect it from Ethan, but not from you. You're the oldest, Cal! You should be smarter than him!"

"HOW DARE YOU! ETHAN IS A LOT SMARTER THAN ME... AND YOU! HE WOULD HAVE MADE A GREAT CONSULTANT!" I reply.

"See that's why I don't like you. You always stick up for your brother. You've always protected him."

"Well, that's because he's my brother, my little brother! It's my job to protect him. It's my job to protect him from people like you! Now, let my brother go, or I swear I will kill you!" I threaten.

"Not if I kill him first."

In a flash I charge at him grabbing the hand that's holding scalpel. There is a struggle between the three of us. I knock our father to the floor and keep punching him until I feel two pairs of arms dragging me away as security come and take our father.

"LET ME GO!" I shout, struggling to free myself from Max and Lofty.

"Mate, you need to calm down." Max tells me.

I am led outside of RESUS where Zoe and the security guards are with my father. I look around.

"Where's Ethan?" I ask, a knot tightening in my stomach.


	4. Don't Die On Me!

I push past Max and Lofty straight back into RESUS. I am in shock when I see Ethan lying on the floor with the scalpel sticking out from his chest.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE!" I shout towards the doors as I rush over and fall on my knees next to him.

"Ethan? Ethan, can you hear me? It's me, Cal." I say as I shake his shoulders.

Max and Lofty come in and see the scene in front of them. They help me lift Ethan on to a bed.

"He must have got caught up in the struggle." Lofty mentions as he hooks Ethan up onto a monitor.

"Max, go and get Zoe." I order.

Turning back to my brother I can see the blood stain on his scrubs is spreading. I press down on the wound with dressings slowing down the bleeding. Zoe strolls in and takes over from me.

"What are his SATs?" Zoe asks.

"Pulse is 40. And he's losing a lot of blood." Lofty informs her.

I stand back helpless.

"Zoe, is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's going to be alright?" I plead with her.

"Cal, we'll do everything we can. You need to stay calm. For Ethan."

I nod. I know Zoe is right. Me being overworked isn't going to help Ethan get better. Suddenly there is a sound none of us want to hear. A flatline.

"I can't feel his pulse." Lofty announces.

I look up to the monitor.

"He's gone into VF. Let's start CPR." Zoe instructs.

I rush over to Ethan's bedside.

"COME ON, MATE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!" Lofty huffs as he presses down on Ethan's chest.

"Please, Nibbles. Stay with me." I say to him as I stroke his hand.

20 minutes later there is still no output and Lofty is still pressing down on his chest. Zoe is reading his vital signs to see if a heartbeat could be found. I am still holding on to his hand, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Come on, Ethan. You can't die on me, not now. This is all my fault. I should have been there when you came to see him." I tell him.

"Okay, Lofty, just stop for a minute." Zoe places a hand in his.

All three of us look at the monitor. Nothing. Lofty and Zoe don't move an inch. I am lost words. Are they really giving up on him? Their colleague, their friend, my brother? I look at them stunned.

"Guys, don't just stand there. Keep going." I say.

"Cal..." Zoe starts.

"No, you are not giving up on him. I'm not giving up on him!" I begin to do CPR myself.

"Cal," Zoe tries to placate you with her hands. "He's had no output for the last 20 minutes. You have to stop."

"I won't. I can't believe your giving up on him, Zoe?"

"There's nothing we can do. He's..."

"No, don't say it. HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"I am so sorry." Zoe replies.

There is deadly silence and then it hits me.

"NOOOOOOO!" I break down and collapse to the floor on my knees. My shoulders heaving as I let my tears fall onto the floor. I scream at Zoe, at Lofty begging them to carry on. I scream at Ethan to fight, to wake up. Then suddenly there is a beat, then another and it suddenly it gets faster.


	5. Recovery

"Zoe, he's back in sinus rhythm." Lofty announces as we all hear the monitor start to beep. I look up from the ground just to see for myself whether Lofty is telling the truth. Lofty is telling the truth. The monitor is beeping at a nice steady pace and Ethan's vitals are improving with each beat. Zoe walks over to Ethan taking the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Yes. He has equal breath sounds in both lungs." Zoe says. "Ethan, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

I see Ethan squeeze in response.

"Wh...Where's Cal?" Ethan asks, struggling to talk.

I get up off the floor and walk over to him so he can see you. I take hold of his hand in mine and stroke his hair.

"I'm here, Ethan." I say comfortingly.

Ethan turns towards me. I notice his eyes are not concentrating on me at all and he seems a bit agitated.

"Hey, Nibbles," I whisper, "It's me. It's okay. You're going to be okay. Just relax and breathe for me."

I turn back to Zoe who's talking with Lofty and readjusting Ethan's notes.

"How's he doing?" I ask, still concerned.

Zoe finishes talking with Lofty and then comes to stand next to me. She smiles.

"Looks like his vitals are improving, but we still need to keep him for an overnight observation just to be on the safe side."

"Thanks, Zoe."

"No, worries." She pats me the shoulder. "Why don't you head home for the night. You've been here all day, you need to get some rest."

"No, not until I know he's going to be safe."

"Cal, he's stable. There's nothing to be concerned about. We'll let you know if anything changes."

I reluctantly release Ethan's hand and decide to take Zoe's advice. Arriving at the flat you share with Ethan I close the door behind me and take in a few deep breaths. Ethan's going to survive this ordeal.


	6. Back For Revenge

_ZOE'S P.O.V_

I'm been keeping an eye on Ethan's SATS for the last 24 hours and I'm happy with the results. There's been no change since he's woken up. I decide to check on him one more time before your shift finishes. However, I'm not prepared for the scene when I enter RESUS.

"SECURITY!" I yell when I spot Ethan's father is in RESUS choking Ethan.

Security come and drag Ethan's father away. Lofty, Robyn and I rush over to Ethan.

"Call Cal." I instruct Robyn. Without hesitation Robyn leaves RESUS to make the phone no one wants to do.

"He's got no pulse!" Zoe shouts..

 _ROBYN'S_ P.O.V

Why do I have to make the phone call? I don't want to be on the receiving end of Cal when I tell him something's happened to Ethan, not after he was beginning to get better. I wish someone else would do it. But, I know no one will so it's down to me to dial that number. A number I wish I didn't have to call. I only wish I had better news to tell him.

 _CAL'S P.O.V_

I don't know how long I've been asleep for, but soon I wake up to the sound of my mobile ringing. I hear that sound and immediately my heart sinks to my stomach. I remember what Zoe told me before I left. She had said she would call if anything happened. I hope it isn't anything serious, however, far in the back of my mind I have this feeling that it can't be good news.

"Hello?" I ask hesitantly.

"Cal, uh, sorry to wake you but, you need to come back to the hospital."

"Is it Ethan, Robyn?"

"Just come to the hospital." Robyn's voice sounded worried.

I don't even listen to see if Robyn has anything else to say. I just end the call, grab my keys and head to my car. As I drive as fast as I can to the hospital all I can think about is something has happened to Ethan. Yet, I can't think of anything that could have happened. Not since his vitals were stable and he was improving.

"God, I hope you're alright, Nibbles." I say to myself as I reach the ED.

Bursting through the doors I see Noel on reception. I swiftly stride up to him.

"Noel..." But, I don't finish my sentence. Robyn spots me and takes me through.

"Robyn, what's going on? How's Ethan?"

Robyn shakes her head. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Zoe when you see her. She's in RESUS at the moment."

I rush through the doors ignoring Robyn's protests. Zoe turns around and sees me.

"Cal, you can't be in here. Wait for me outside." Zoe tells me calmly.

I look in shock as you see Ethan has been intubated and is now breathing through a tube.

"Cal, wait outside." Zoe repeats.

"Come on, mate." Lofty says as he glides me out of RESUS. He leads me to the staffroom while I wait for Zoe to come and speak to me.

"What happened?" I ask him hoarsely.

"You have to ask Zoe, I'm afraid."

"WHY WON'T ANYBODY TELL ME ANYTHING!" I snap suddenly. Lofty flinches slightly at my voice.

"I'm sorry, mate. I don't know anything."

"Sorry for shouting." I say to him. "It's just that Robyn wouldn't tell me anything either."

Lofty nods in understanding. Zoe enters the room soon afterwards. I stand up as soon as she enters.

"Zoe, how's is he? What happened?"

"Why don't you sit down?" She gestures to the sofa.

"No, I'm fine standing up. Just tell what the hell happened!" I say firmly.

"Cal." Zoe says my name sternly.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I didn't meant to raise my voice. Please just tell what's wrong with Ethan." I say apologetically.

Zoe slowly breathes in before speaking.

"I don't know if you've been contacted by the police, but it would seem that minutes after you left your father escaped from custody." Zoe informs me.

"What?"

"He escaped and..." Zoe hesitates.

"And what?" I ask desperately waiting for an answer.

"He tried to kill Ethan."

Silence. My heart stops beating and for a moment I think I have misheard what Zoe's told me. Zoe can see my confusion.

"He tried to strangle him with his hands. Police rearrested him and took him away."

"I don't care what the police did. How's Ethan?"

"I'm afraid we had to intubate him. He was not breathing properly."

I collapse to the floor on my knees. He was recovering so well earlier on and now he's being helped to breathe properly. Zoe kneels down beside me.

"But, he is going to be okay?" I ask.

Zoe doesn't say anything. I look at her then at Lofty. He too doesn't speak. Instead he looks to the floor.

"Zoe? He _is_ going to be okay?" I ask again.

Zoe looks to the floor and then back at me.

"I honestly don't know. We don't know how long he was without oxygen for."

My breath hitches as I let the news sink in. I was worried sick when Ethan got stabbed with a scalpel but, now with the possibility that he might never regain consciousness scares me even more. I swear if I ever see my father again I will kill him. I sit in the position I'm sat for at least 10 minutes still trying to get my head around the fact that Ethan may be brain damaged after what my father's done. Lofty hands me a cup of tea and sits quietly down next to me. He doesn't speak he just sits there. The silence is comforting.

"He's going to be okay." Lofty tells me.

"How can you be sure? He was fine before this happened."

"Because he's a fighter. He won't give up."

"He better not."

"And why would he? I mean who's going to keep an eye on you, mate." Lofty smiles, nudging me in the shoulder.

I give a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that's true."


	7. The Waiting is Over

I spend the next couple of hours sitting in the staffroom. Although I want to see Ethan I just can't bear seeing him hooked up to a machine. I get up pacing up and down the room. Reaching the counter I slam my fist down upon it. I keep repeating the action and screaming out in frustration.

"Cal! Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Charlie says. I breath slowly. Charlie walks over to the first aid kit and cleans my knuckle wounds.

"You mustn't worry."

"This is all my fault, Charlie."

Charlie looks at me with that expression.

"How's it your fault? Are you the one who hurt Ethan?" He questions.

"No, but..."

"Well, then. It's not your fault."

"But, it is." I respond.

"Ok. Why is it your fault?" He inquires.

"Because I'm supposed to protect him. He's my brother and it's my job to protect him."

"That still doesn't make it your fault. What your father did to him isn't down to you."

"I couldn't stop him from hurting Ethan when we were younger because he'd lock the door, but now I can. I promised Ethan our father would never hurt him again as long as I live, but I've failed."

"You haven't failed."

"Haven't I? I left him."

"How could you have known your father would escape police custody?"

"I know him! I blame myself for letting this happen."

Charlie sits opposite me.

"Look, Cal. Ethan doesn't blame you and neither should you."

I look at Charlie. Maybe he's right.

"Why don't you go and see him?" Charlie suggests.

Charlie's probably right so I leave the staffroom and head up to ICU where he's being kept. Hesitating, I open the door slightly. I intake a breath. Ethan is hooked up to a monitor and I can see his chest is inflating as the machine breathes for him. There is a monotonous sound of the machine echoing around the room. I walk up to him and sit down next to him.

"You've got to fight this, Ethan." I start to say. "You better not die on me. Who's going to look out for me when I mess, eh?"

I grab his hand in mine and stroke it with my thumb. I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I know I haven't always been the best brother to you, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you. God, Ethan, what I would do without you, without my safety net? I sure wouldn't be where I am today without your support. You've always been there for me. Always been there to pick up the pieces. Even when you seem to have issues you always put me first. And what do I do? I do nothing. I always assume you could cope without me. But, not anymore. When you pull through this and you _will_ pull through, I swear to you I'm going to be there. We're in this together."

There is a gentle knock at the door. The door opens ever so slightly. It's Zoe and the expression on her face tells me all I need to know. Zoe enters the room. closes the door behind her and remains where she is. I can see she is hesitant to tell me the news, but I need to know. I get up and walk over.

"Zoe, what is it? Please, tell me it's good news."

"Cal..."


	8. Without You

My heart stops beating the moment Zoe calls my name. The way she pauses tells me the news isn't what I want. I still cling onto that little part of hope left wishing the news isn't what I think it is.

"Just tell me, Zoe. I want to know. Is Ethan going to be okay?"

Zoe shakes her head.

"The results have come back. The CT scan indicates that he's..." Zoe chokes on her words.

"He's what?" I ask firmly.

"He's brain dead. I am so sorry, Cal. I wish I had better news." She finishes as she looks over at Ethan.

I shake my head. Brain dead? No, he can't be. He can't be brain dead. I finally lose it.

"Surely, there must be something...anything you can do?"

"He's been without oxygen for at least 48 hours and there has been no changes in his condition. His body is shutting down."

"Please, Zoe, you have to save him!" I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"I wish we could do something, but I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do. All we can do is make Ethan as comfortable as we can. But, if you want my honest opinion I think it might be better if you..."

"Don't say it." I cut her off. "Don't say what you're about to say."

"Cal, his entire body is failing him. He doesn't have long left."

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP ON HIM!" I scream at her and slam the door behind me leaving Zoe to watch over Ethan.

I need to get out of there to clear my head so I walk down to reception. Noel looks up from filing paperwork and spots me coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Cal! How's Ethan?"

I ignore him and the others, walking outside for some fresh air.  
_

 _ZOE'S P.O.V_

It isn't easy telling Cal his brother will never wake up, but he needs to know. He needs to understand there is nothing we can do. I know he wants us to try but, we can't. I wish we can. Cal and Ethan haven't always been close but, they're still brothers and losing Ethan will hurt Cal more than anything. I close the door to ICU behind me and head back down to the ED.

Noel and the others come up to me as they know I've been to see Ethan.

"How is he?" Rita asks.

I shakes her head.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. His body is shutting down and he doesn't have long to live. I've tried to persuade Cal to switch off the ventilator but, he won't listen."

"Well, that's understandable." Rita says. "He's just been told that Ethan is dying and there's nothing we can do. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"Lofty, would you go and check he's okay. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I instructs.  
_

 _CAL'S P.O.V_

I can't believe it. They are giving up on their colleague, their friend, my brother! And to think that Zoe told me I had to switch of the machine that was keeping my brother alive? How can she think I would do such a thing? How can she think I would give so easily on my brother and let him die? There is no way in Hell I'm going to let him die. He's all I've got left and I am not about to lose him. Not like this. Not because of my father.

"You okay, mate?" Lofty asks me as he comes up.

"Am I alright?" I respond back. "I've just found out that Ethan is dying and my friends are giving up on him!"

"Cal, we aren't giving up on him."

"Well, it sure the HELL looks like it from here!" I snap back at him.

"Mate, you know if there was anything that could be done we would have done it by now."

"I can't lose him, Lofty. Not my little brother. He's all the family I have left. You may give up on him, BUT I WON'T!" I turn back around and head into the ED.

I burst into the ED.

"I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON HIM! YOU ARE ALL COWARDS!" I shout at everyone.

"Cal, lower your voice. Not when patients are around." Zoe tries to get me to calm down.

"OH, WHAT? ARE YOU WORRIED THAT THE PATIENTS WILL HEAR HOW THE STAFF HAVE GIVEN UP TRYING TO SAVE ONE OF THEIR OWN?" I scream in her face, not caring who heard me.

"Cal." Zoe says firmly. " Let's talk in my office." She tries to lead me away from reception but, I pull out of grip.

"YOU WANT ME TO TALK? WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT?"

"Now, Dr. Knight!" She repeats using my professional name.

"What's wrong with you? Shouting in front of the patients. That's unprofessional, Cal and you know it." Zoe responds back as she turns around to face me.

"I don't care. I can't believe you're giving up on Ethan."

"There is nothing we can do. We can't change the facts."

"YOU CAN CHANGE THE FACTS! YOU CAN SAVE MY BROTHER!"

"HOW?" Zoe shouts back. "Tell me, Cal. Tell me how we can save him? The CT scan shows he's brain dead."


	9. Glimmer of Hope

Before I answer there is a quiet knock at the door. The door opens slightly and Robyn enters.

"Sorry, to disturb you but, I think you better come and see this. It's Ethan."

Both Zoe and I quickly follow Robyn up to ICU. Inside the room we wait to hear what Robyn has to say.

"What is it?" I ask, expecting the worst.

"I think he might be recovering."

Zoe and I look at her gobsmacked. Did she just say Ethan might be recovering? But, he's brain dead.

"How is that possible?" I ask still in shock.

"Look." Robyn explains. She goes over to Ethan's bedside and takes hold his hand in hers.

"Ethan, it's me. Robyn. Can you are me?"

Zoe and I see a movement. Zoe walks over to where Robyn is and ask Robyn to repeat the action. Again there is a slight movement. Zoe shines a torch into his eyes. She can see that both pupils are reactive.

"Looks, like he's responding." She smiles. "Right, Robyn, order another CT scan. We need to see what the diagnosis is."

"Zoe? What's going on?"

Zoe walks back towards me.

"It would seem Ethan's brain has healed itself and enough oxygen is flowing through. His body is repairing himself. I know it's difficult to say at this moment in time, but I think he's going to recover."

I let out a small laugh as tears trickle down my cheeks. I rush over to his bedside and gently place a kiss on his head.

"Oh, Nibbles." I say happily. "You're going to be okay. Just keep fighting this and I promise you I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Zoe and Robyn leave me to be with my brother. I sit there stroking his hair, watching and waiting for him to recover.  
_

 _ZOE'S P.O.V_

"Gather round." I say to the other members of staff. "As you may have heard one of our own was declared brain dead and had not left long to live. However, about 5 minutes ago we found out that he is going to recover."

"Is this true?" Rita asks.

"Yes. Ethan seems to be responding. But, as you know we still need to see what the damage is. There's still a long way to go."  
_

 _CAL'S P.O.V_

I remain by my brother's bedside the whole night watching and just being there for him. I am in a deep sleep when I feel something pat my cheek. My eyes flutter open and it takes me awhile to adjust to my surroundings. The patting still continues. I then realise where the patting is coming from. I look up and Ethan's eyes are wide open. He looks agitated like he doesn't know where he is. He starts to get flustered, jerking his body as he tries to figure out where he is. I stand up and start stroking his hair.

Hey. Hey." I say calmly, "It's okay. You're in hospital.

I can see Ethan wants to speak.

"Don't speak, Eth. You've got a tube in you so you can't speak at the moment. I'll go and get Zoe." I turn to leave but, I feel Ethan grip my hand. He's absolutely terrified.

"Okay, okay. I won't leave you. I'll stay right here."

I really need to get Zoe so she can check if the tube can be removed, but I don't want to leave Ethan. Not only because he needs me, but because I want to. I press the emergency button.

"Cal?" Robyn inquires as she comes in.

"Robyn, go and get Zoe for me. Tell her Ethan's awake."

"It's okay, Ethan. I'm not going anywhere." I say back to my brother.

Minutes later Robyn returns with Zoe. Both walk up to where I remain with Ethan.

"I would have asked you to come myself, but I couldn't leave Ethan." I say to Zoe as she checks the monitor for his vital signs. Zoe is happy with what the monitor show and decides it's time to remove the tube from his throat.

"Okay, Ethan," Zoe tells him. "I'm need you to remain as still as possible while I remove the tube from your throat."

Ethan shakes his head, his breathing becoming rapid. I continue to stroke his hair hoping he'll calm down.

"Nibbles." I say using his nickname. "Zoe needs to remove the tube from you so you can get better. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm here for you." I take his hand and nod to Zoe indicating she can remove the tube.


End file.
